


SOMETIMES, CHANGE IS GOOD

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Flowers, Gentle, Hartwin, Love, M/M, Merlin is really good friend, Romance, kingsman - Freeform, soft
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	SOMETIMES, CHANGE IS GOOD

Harry chẳng bao giờ đi mua hoa. Không phải chỉ vì một phần tính cách khô khốc của bản thân mà nguyên nhân có thể đơn giản hơn rất nhiều, ông không có lí do chính đáng để làm vậy, ông không có một ai trong đời để khiến ông làm vậy. Dĩ nhiên là ông có một số người nhất định quanh mình nhưng tất cả họ chỉ là đồng nghiệp, không hơn không kém và buồn thay tất cả họ đều là đàn ông và dĩ nhiên là tính cách họ đa phần giống ông, đặc biệt về mặt “khô khốc”. Người ta thường bảo nhìn bạn bè của một người có thể biết được tính cách người đó và bạn bè của Harry là cách nhanh nhất để nhìn thấy con người ông.  
Nhưng dạo này người ta bắt gặp một chuyện rất kì lạ. Harry Hart luôn ở rất gần một hiệu hoa. À phải, đó là khoảng cách gần nhất mà người ta có thể bắt gặp được, 16 mét tính từ cái ghế ông đang ngồi trước quán trà ưa thích. Quán trà Blue chuyên phục vụ trà Anh, không có cửa cho tí cà phê Mỹ nào và đó là lí do vì sao ông ưa nó đến như vậy.  
Ngày ngày, đúng 7h, theo lịch trình, Harry Hart trong bộ suit không thể chê vào đâu được của mình sẽ đến ngồi uống trà sáng đến 7h30, nhâm nhi ít điểm tâm cùng một tờ báo trên tay, sau đó đi bộ đến hiệu may Kingsman – nơi ông làm việc, bắt đầu công việc lúc 8h và kết thúc vào 5h30 chiều, sau đó đi bộ về nhà, ăn tối tại gia và hoàn thiện ngày với một tách trà tối và một quyển sách trong bộ Pyjama màu rượu vang trên chiếc giường êm ái với Mr.Pickle – chú chó của ông, nằm dưới chân giường.  
Nhưng tầm khoảng 3 tháng nay, lịch trình không bao giờ thay đổi đã hơn 20 năm ấy đột nhiên bẻ ngoặt sang một hướng rẽ mới. Dù chỉ là chút ít nhưng thật sự đáng báo động đối với những ai hiểu rõ con người của Harry Hart.  
Ngày ngày, đúng 7h, theo lịch trình mới, Harry Hart trong bộ suit không thể chê vào đâu được của mình sẽ đến ngồi uống trà sáng đến 8h30, nhâm nhi ít điểm tâm cùng một tờ báo trên tay, sau đó đi bộ đến hiệu may Kingsman – nơi ông làm việc, bắt đầu công việc lúc 9h và kết thúc vào 5h30 chiều, sau đó đi bộ đến quán trà, gọi một tách và nhâm nhi nó tới 7h tối trước khi về nhà dùng bữa và hoàn thiện ngày với một tách trà tối và một quyển sách trong bộ Pyjama màu rượu vang trên chiếc giường êm ái với Mr.Pickle – chú chó của ông, nằm dưới chân giường.  
Cái sự việc kinh khủng này đã khiến phần đông thành viên hiệu may không thể chấp nhận nổi. Không phải họ ganh tị vì sự dễ dãi chấp nhận đơn xin dời giờ bắt đầu làm việc trễ hơn hẳn 1 tiếng của Arthur dành riêng cho cục cưng của ổng mà là chuyện một kẻ lúc nào cũng chỉ chăm chăm vào lịch trình lập sẵn lại sẵn sàng vì một thứ gì đó quay ngoắt 180 độ chân lý sống bấy lâu nay. Và càng khó chịu hơn khi không một ai có manh mối gì về lí do cho chuyện đó hết.  
Và họ từng cử người theo dõi Harry. Tất nhiên là vậy. Nguồn cơn khó chịu cần phải được dập tắt. Và họ đã quyết định làm gì đó. Nhưng có vẻ như không ích gì. Ông già Harry Hart chẳng có động thái gì bất thường trong suốt khoảng thời gian bất thường đó.  
Nhưng chính điều đó mới là bất thường.  
Và ai cũng nhận ra điều đó.  
Ổng ngồi cùng một vị trí như mọi ngày trong suốt 20 năm nay, cầu Chúa phù hộ cho cái quán đó, và họ thèm khát đến chết để biết cái quái gì ở cái vị trí đó đã giữ chân ông già kiểu cách lâu đến vậy. Ổng gọi cùng một loại thức uống, nói thức uống thì phạm vi có vẻ hơi rộng quá, là một loại trà thì đúng hơn. Gọi đúng một phần Full English. Đọc đúng một hãng báo The Times. Cho mọi ngày. Ngày qua ngày. Đến độ chán nản. Rồi họ bỏ cuộc. Không màng theo dõi nữa.  
Nhưng Merlin thì khác, với tư cách là bạn lâu năm nhất của Harry Hart, ông luôn biết vấn đề nằm ở đâu.  
Cái hiệu hoa đó có vấn đề. Duy có điều Merlin chưa biết vấn đề gốc rễ nằm chính xác ở chỗ nào.  
…  
Hiệu hoa Sunflower cách tiệm trà Blue tầm 16m, với cửa kính luôn tuôn ra hàng nước mờ ảo, tạo không khí vô cùng lãng mạn và sinh động cho những đóa hoa trưng bày trong đó. Hệt như cái tên, hiệu hoa mang một sắc thái tươi vui, rạng rỡ cho cả con phố, nơi ấy bày bán rất nhiều loại hoa khác nhau, không riêng gì hướng dương, với sắc màu rực rỡ, cả bên trong lẫn bên ngoài tiệm. Và Harry Hart, ông ấy ngồi đó, tuy cùng một cái bàn và cùng một vị trí nhưng hướng ghế đã thay đổi, tờ báo cầm đó nhưng không hề đọc và đôi mắt ông đang hướng thẳng vào cái hiệu hoa tươi vui ấy.  
Thật kỳ lạ. Harry Hart chẳng bao giờ mua hoa. Merlin dám cá như vậy. Chẳng ai biết ổng có thích hoa hay không nhưng chắc chắn là chưa bao giờ mua.Và ông ấy không thích những nơi quá nhiều màu và tươi vui như một hiệu hoa. Rõ ràng có cái gì đó đã thu hút tầm mắt ông.  
Và sẽ là dối trá nếu nói rằng Merlin không muốn biết đó là gì.  
…  
Một ngày kia, thay vì để ông Wood đặt hoa giao sẵn, Merlin đã nhận nhiệm vụ đi mua về một lẵng cho hiệu may.  
Cửa tiệm Sunflower vào lúc 10h sáng trông cũng bình thường như hàng loạt những hiệu hoa khác trên phố. Duy có một điều lạ là chủ tiệm lại là một cậu bé. Con trai mà mở tiệm hoa có vẻ hơi lạ nhưng cậu bé rất dễ mến, cả về tính tình lẫn vẻ ngoài. Cậu ta thấp người, có một mái tóc vàng óng hệt như tên cửa tiệm, được vuốt keo vào nếp cẩn thận, gọn gàng, hàng mi dài như một lớp rèm kín đáo tô điểm thêm cho đôi mắt sáng xanh ngắt một màu và đôi mắt ấy luôn mỉm cười, trông cậu ta có vẻ như chẳng bao giờ biết buồn. Cậu ta ngước nhìn Merlin bằng cặp mắt cún con trước khi nở nụ cười nghịch ngợm hỏi ông muốn mua gì. Merlin dạo một vòng rồi chỉ vào một lẵng hoa đã được cắm sẵn. Lựa hoa không phải thế mạnh của Merlin, ông Wood thường sẽ lo việc đó, nhưng lẵng hoa này thật sự đẹp và có hồn. Cậu bé xem ra cũng khéo tay lắm. Nhưng rõ là chẳng có manh mối gì cho mối bận tâm của Merlin. Ông rời đi.  
…  
Harry Hart vẫn tiếp tục loạt hoạt động bất thường của ông. Và Merlin đã nhận luôn nhiệm vụ mua hoa cho hiệu may.  
Một ngày Merlin mang theo một tấm ảnh của Harry Hart chụp cùng ông đến Sunflower. Hỏi trực tiếp có vẻ hơi kì nên Merlin đã giả vờ làm rơi bức ảnh trong khi đi vòng quanh tiệm xem những bó hoa đã được làm sẵn trong khi Gary – tên cậu nhóc – chuẩn bị lẵng hoa cho ông. Như dự tính, cậu bé nhặt lên bức hình để trả ông thì bất giác cậu ta lên tiếng.  
“Ô, ngài Hart, ông với Ngài ấy quen nhau sao?”  
“Chúng tôi là đồng nghiệp và cũng là bạn. Em quen ông ấy sao?”  
Chủ cửa tiệm hoa lại quen biết với một người không bao giờ mua hoa. Quá sức kì lạ.  
“Dạ, ông ấy là khách hàng thân thiết của tiệm.”  
Trời đất, chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này, liệu Merlin có quá già nên thính giác bị lùng bùng chăng. Harry Hart là khách hàng thân thiết của một tiệm hoa? Có nhầm lẫn gì chăng. Hay là Merlin bước vào nhầm quán trà rồi? Hay tiệm này có bán cả trà mà ông không biết?  
“Đây của ông đây, em chỉ lấy 75% giá thôi. Em không biết ông là bạn của Ngài Hart. Nếu biết trước em đã lấy giá rẻ hơn vào những lần trước rồi.”  
“Cám…ơn.”  
Chuyện này thật quá sức chịu đựng của Merlin.  
…  
Hai tuần sau khi biết được tin sét đánh về chuyện Harry Hart là một khách hàng thân thiết của một tiệm hoa, Merlin dần lờ mờ hiểu ra nguyên nhân của những hành động kì quặc của Harry vào một buổi sáng đẹp trời khi cái máy tính của Merlin bất thình lình bị hỏng không báo trước. Ông hỏi mượn máy tính của Harry và dĩ nhiên là ông ấy đồng ý. Trông ông ấy chẳng có vẻ gì biết chuyện Merlin đã tiếp cận tiệm hoa ấy cả. Có lẽ Gary không đề cập đến chuyện này. Hoặc cậu bé chẳng thấy mối liên hệ nào giữa những chuyện này của Merlin kì dị tới mức phải đề cập với Harry. Hoặc họ thậm chí chẳng nói chuyện đủ lâu để đề cập. Có thể Harry chỉ thật sự thích hoa và thường xuyên mua chúng mà cả bọn thì quá vô tâm đến không thể nhận ra điều ấy.  
Trên màn hình desktop của Harry là một rừng hướng dương. Vàng đến độ lóe cả mắt Merlin. Vàng đến sinh động như mái tóc của cậu bé chủ tiệm hoa. Trên nền trời xanh ngắt một màu. Xanh như đôi mắt biết cười của cậu bé. Ông tưởng như nhìn thấy chính cậu đang tươi cười rạng rỡ ngay trước mắt ông, trên màn hình desktop rực rỡ ánh dương của Harry. Và ông chợt hiểu ra. Đôi khi câu trả lời đơn giản thế đấy mà ta cứ luôn kiếm tìm đâu xa xôi.  
…  
“Harry, sao hôm nay ông lại đến giờ này?”  
“Tôi đến thay cho Merlin.”  
“À, em quên nói với ông chuyện đó.”  
“Ừ, kể từ giờ tôi sẽ thay ông ấy đến lấy hoa về cho hiệu may.”  
“Em vui vì sự thay đổi này.”  
Và em cười với ông, ông yêu làm sao nụ cười này. Ông mừng vì chỉ có Merlin nhìn ra những thay đổi trong tình cảm của ông. Mà thật ra chuyện ấy ông cũng chỉ mới lờ mờ nhận ra dạo gần đây. Ông uống trà tại đó đã hơn 20 năm, đều đặn, sống một cuộc đời đều đặn, như lập trình. Yên ổn đấy nhưng không niềm vui. Và rồi một sáng nọ ông nhìn thấy em. Em mới mua lại cửa tiệm từ ông James – chủ trước của tiệm là một người đàn ông mập mạp, thấp người, vô cùng dễ mến. Trước đây tiệm ấy là một hiệu sách cũ mà ông vẫn thường tạt ngang sang đấy trên đường về. Ông đã khá buồn khi ông James thông báo sang lại tiệm để trở về Mỹ và ông đã tò mò xem chủ mới là ai. Lần đầu nhìn thấy em, ông đã bị thu hút bởi mái tóc vàng óng ấy, một màu vàng tựa nắng. Ông yêu nắng, nắng luôn là một điều xa xỉ ở đảo quốc quanh năm sương mù này. Và ông quyết định tiếp cận gần hơn để quan sát thật tường tận mái tóc rực rỡ ánh dương đó. Thật sai lầm. Sau lần tiếp cận ấy ông lại nhận ra ông thật sự đã chết trong trùng dương nơi đáy mắt em. Nụ cười của em theo ông hàng đêm vào từng giấc mơ, nơi ông vùng vẫy trong tuyệt vọng đến mong mỏi niềm khao khát yêu thương từ em, từ thân thể ngọt ngào của em, từ trong giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ mê mải sóng tình của em. Ôi Chúa ơi! Ổng đang tưởng tượng quá nhiều, rồi sẽ đến ngày ông quyết định chỉ hát toàn tình ca và làm cả thơ tặng em. Mọi chuyện đang đi quá xa và dần trôi tuột ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của ông, nhưng liệu ông có muốn kiểm soát nó không? Lần đầu tiên trong đời ông thấy hứng thú với chuyện vượt ngoài tầm kiểm soát thế này. Và rồi ông bắt đầu yêu thích cái lịch trình ngoài tầm kiểm soát ấy và hứng thú tột cùng khi ngày càng thêm vào cái danh sách vốn đang trải dài ra đấy hàng đống thứ mà cả đời ông chưa từng làm.  
Như việc đi mua hoa chẳng hạn. Ông cần phải tiếp cận nguồn cơn gây đói khát của mình. Ban đầu chỉ là một bó hướng dương mỗi tuần, sau đó thì cứ hai ngày một lần, nhà ông đang dần dần sực nức hương hoa. Càng gần em, ông lại càng nhận thấy sức hấp dẫn nơi em ngày một tác động mạnh mẽ đến tâm tư ông. Mà hình như em cũng thích ông dù cho em chưa một lần biểu lộ điều gì vượt quá mức tình bạn thông thường. Đôi khi họ ngồi trò chuyện hàng giờ sau giờ làm việc nơi quán trà góc phố. Đôi mắt em nhìn vào ông dưới ánh nến càng hiện rõ với vẻ yêu chiều, lưu luyến. Mặc kệ ông có đang tưởng tượng hay không. Ông muốn nhìn thấy em như thế này mỗi ngày và mãi mãi. Rồi ông nhìn thấy bức hình ấy, một cánh đồng hoa hướng dương trải dài vô tận dưới bầu trời Tuscany xanh thăm thẳm. Đó là em dưới phiên bản của một bức tranh. Và nó nhanh chóng trở thành hình nền máy tính của ông, nếu ông không thể bên em toàn thời gian thì thế này cũng giúp ích được phần nào.  
…  
Đã 1 tháng trôi qua kể từ ngày Harry đến cửa tiệm nhận hoa thay cho Merlin. Ông vẫn không có động thái gì chứng tỏ ông có cảm tình đặc biệt với nó, tất cả chỉ có những buổi trò chuyện về đêm, những người bạn cũng thường làm vậy nên nó chẳng dám mơ tưởng chi nhiều. Nếu có thể được gặp ông thế này mãi mãi cũng tốt. Nó có thể chấp nhận như thế này và sống trong im lặng mãi mãi để không làm tổn hại đến tình bạn giữa họ.  
Theo như lịch trình thì hôm nay là ngày ông sẽ tới lấy hoa về cho hiệu may. Và kia rồi, vừa nhắc thì ông đã xuất hiện, vẫn hoàn hảo như mọi ngày trong trang phục may đo riêng. Làm gì có người nào làm việc ở hiệu may mà lại khoác lên mình sự lùng nhùng lộn xộn của đám quần áo may sẵn chứ. Và đó là một trong những điều nó thấy ấn tượng ngay trong lần đầu tiên gặp mặt bên cạnh cái vẻ đẹp hình thể quá sức quyến rũ nơi ông.  
“Ông đến lấy hoa ạ? Em đã chuẩn bị xong rồi đây.”  
“Hôm nay tôi còn muốn thêm một bó hồng nữa”  
“Ở đây em có bó sẵn một vài bó rồi đây.”  
Mặt nó yểu xìu. Ông hẳn mang tặng bạn gái rồi.  
“Tôi cần một bó đặc biệt, thật sự đặc biệt. Em có thể làm giúp tôi ngay bây giờ không. Tôi sẽ đợi.”  
“Được chứ, thế ông chỉ muốn hoa hồng thôi ạ?”  
“Hoa hồng đỏ, Tulip, và Cẩm chướng.”  
Nó chọn lấy những gì ông vừa mô tả, lấy dụng cụ cần thiết và bắt đầu tỉ mẫn cắt tỉa với nụ cười héo úa, lòng nó đau như có ai cứa vào. Ai đời nó phải đi làm quà để người đàn ông nó yêu mang đi tặng một người khác chứ.  
“Ông có biết ý nghĩa của những loài hoa ông vừa chọn không?”  
“Tôi biết. Tất cả chúng chỉ mang lại một ý nghĩa duy nhất thôi. Đó là lý do vì sao tôi chọn chúng. Tôi không muốn người đó hiểu sai bất kỳ điều gì.”  
“Cô ấy thật may mắn.”  
30’ trôi qua, cuối cùng nó cũng hoàn thành tác phẩm đặc biệt theo yêu cầu ấy. Đó là bó hoa kì công nhất mà nó từng thực hiện xưa nay nhưng đáng tiếc thay, lại không phải dành cho nó.  
“Đây, của ông đây, lẵng hoa và bó hồng.”  
Ông thanh toán tất cả bằng tiền mặt như mọi lần. Nó quay vào lấy tiền thừa mang ra trả lại. Lúc trở ra, nó thấy ông chỉ đang cầm bó hoa trên tay, trông ông lóng ngóng cứ như những người đàn ông chuẩn bị thốt ra lời thề nguyền trước hôn nhân. Nó có đôi chút buồn cười trước điệu bộ lạ lùng ấy từ ông trước khi gửi lại vài tờ giấy bạc vào tay ông. Ông bỏ tờ tiền vào túi quần rồi quay lại với nó.  
“Ông yên tâm. Cô ấy sẽ thích bó hoa. Em cam đoan đấy. Không có gì phải lo cả.”  
“Tôi cũng mong vậy.”  
“Gary, tôi có cái này cho em.”  
“Dạ.”  
Nó sững người lại khi ông đặt bó hoa vào lòng nó.  
“Tôi…bó hoa này là để tặng em.”  
Nó nhìn bó hoa trong tay, một niềm hạnh phúc trào lên trong tim nó, làm ngập lụt khắp nơi bằng niềm vui sướng không gì tả nổi. Rồi nó chợt nghĩ ra điều nó nên làm lúc này, nó kiễng châng lên, vòng tay ôm chầm lấy cổ ông.  
“Em tưởng ông sẽ không bao giờ nói.”  
…  
Ba tháng sau cái ngày kì dị khi Harry Hart lần đầu tiên xin nghỉ làm một hôm vì vấn đề riêng tư, máy tính của Merlin lại trở chứng và ông lại phải đến nhờ vả vào sự giúp đỡ từ ông bạn của mình. Tất nhiên Harry vẫn đồng ý như lần trước và để Merlin lại một mình trong phòng với đống giấy tờ của ông ta.  
Trên màn hình desktop của Harry lúc này không còn là rừng hoa hướng dương chói mắt như cách đây vài tháng trước nữa mà là một thứ tồi tệ hơn rất nhiều. Lúc này đây, Merlin đang nhìn vào một bức ảnh tự selfie của một ông già, mà ông ta rõ ràng là Harry Hart khó chịu của hiệu may Kingsman này, trong bộ Pyjama màu rượu vang không thể quen thuộc hơn, đang đỏ cả mặt vì bận thực hiện một nụ hôn sâu đến ngạt thở với một cậu chàng cũng quen thuộc không kém có mái tóc vàng rực rỡ như những đóa hoa hướng dương, trong một bộ Pyjama khác hệt như ông già của cậu ta, và khung cảnh nền phía sau không thể quen thuộc hơn chính là phòng ngủ của Harry Hart. Rõ là chuyện này không ổn một tẹo nào cả, nhất là với Merlin.  
…  
“Harry này.”  
“Ừ.”  
“Tôi hứa lần sau tôi sẽ cố gắng không để máy tính mình hư nữa.”


End file.
